Talk:Goku VS Superman 2/@comment-26871575-20150830190349/@comment-4363364-20150830202215
I got to say, you've done a jolly good work with that analysis. Although, I did notice some inconsistencies (the irony of this in that kind of conversation is killing me). 1: You said that you wouldn't include Roshi's moon-busting feat because it creates inconsistencies with the rest of the series. That I'm cool with. What I disagree with however, is disregarding Cell's solar system busting claim. I don't see how it doesn't match with the rest of the series, and as I said to other users, while Cell may be arrogant and proud, he also knows the full extent of his power and wouldn't go claiming something he couldn't do. 2: You've contradicted yourself in the part on Superman's durability. You said he could tank something equal to 1000 to 10000 supernovae, and the line after, you say he's solar system durability. While I acknowledge one or two supernovae may-MAY-not be enough to equal the energy required to destroy the solar system, 1000-10000 is largely more than enough to destroy 10 solar systems. You need to remember supernovae are in the top 5 most energic phenomenae of our universe, only outclassed by the Big Bang and hypernovae. 3: Contrary to a popular belief I can't believe exists, Goku cannot breathe in the vacuum of space. It has been made quite clear by Frieza and Goku's own desperation when Namek was about to explode, and nothing in the series has come to contradict it. Your scenario of Goku jumping in the sun(via instant transmission I believe) would require him to do whatever he has to do very fast, otherwise he dies of asphyxia. 4: You made quite clear what you consider canon or not in the DBZ verse, and I would be inclined to agree with you, aside from a few points. Firstly, I don't believe BoG/FnF should be included in any serious discussion talking about canon facts. Yes, Beerus and Whis are canon the manga, but not because they appeared in BoG/FnF, but because they appeared in DBSuper. I myself don't consider canon both movies, because contrary to what everyone is saying, I never saw a valid proof indicating Toriyama stating one way or another that they were canon to his work. Many people gave me "proofs", that I debunked quite fast. If you manage to give some kind of proof, you would be the first. On the same line of thinking, I don't think anything from the DBSuper manga should be taken into account. The manga here is the copy of the canon source, that being the anime. To put it in other words, the DBSuper manga is in the same situation regarding the DBSuper anime than the DBZ anime is regarding to the DB manga. The DBSuper manga is drawn by Toyble, at the REQUEST of Akira. As such, I can't take into account Beerus's twin-solar busting feat(not saying he's able to destroy more if he wanted to, just Saiyan that this specific feat is non-canon to my eyes). Aaaand that's about it. All your calcs seemed rather solid(for once...), even though there's something buggin me in the reaction time calcs, and I can't put my finger on it. Congrats on that analysis dude.